Of Roses and Thorns
by honne
Summary: Love blossoms and shrivels in so many ways. A Scorrose Collection.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The Scorpius and Rose in each of these chapters for the **_**Symbolism of a Rose Prompts Challenge**_** over at the RoseScorpius Fans Forum will vary slightly or drastically, but some things will remain the same. You may find Scorpius and Rose are best friends or enemies or something entirely different, but it will always be Scorrose. Also, some may be AU, it all depends on my muse. I hope I did/will do them justice. **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p><em>prompt one<em>

_colour_: red

_symbolic meanings_: courage, respect, passion, deep love

* * *

><p>They're the most likely and unlikely couple that their families have ever seen.<p>

It all starts with an argument and Rose and Scorpius leave glaring daggers at each other. Every time they cross paths they can't hold back a snarky comment or a hateful look. And they cross paths quite often with Albus being Scorpius's best friend and Rose being Albus's cousin. Albus does all that he can to keep the peace, but it isn't enough, and more often than not he just leaves the two to arguing.

There's a begrudging respect from Scorpius for Rose's witty sarcasm and vibrant attitude and vice versa from Rose, for Scorpius's cool demeanor and dry remarks that begrudgingly balance out her storm.

But that doesn't stop them from glaring daggers at each other.

...

Somewhere between those crossed paths the arguments turn to witty banter and the hateful looks turn to secret smiles and the snarky comments turn into snogs in broom closets.

Rose and Scorpius wonder why it took them this long to realize that they're in love and they're in deep.

Nothing's going to pull them out.

...

There are doubts about Rose and Scorpius, the Romeo and Juliet of the Weasleys and Malfoys (except they don't die). They're full of passion and love and fire, sure, but they're not going to last forever. Eventually they're going to get tired of each other and the fire will go out.

But they prove those doubts wrong when Rose Weasley becomes Rose Malfoy and the fire is still strong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one was inspired by **_**Long Live**_** by Taylor Swift. Thanks for reading! Don't favorite without reviewing, please and thank you. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_prompt two_

_colour:_ yellow with red tips

_symbolic meaning:_ falling in love

* * *

><p>"A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever."<p>

– 500 Days of Summer

* * *

><p>From her first day of Hogwarts, when her dad points Scorpius Malfoy out at the train station, Rose Weasley promises herself that she will <em>not<em> fall in love with boy.

Because that would be terribly cliché and she can't possibly have that.

She's positive she wouldn't fall in love with him anyways – they've been best friends ever since she plopped down in his and Albus's compartment and she's only eleven and boys can be _so _annoying (as her cousins have most definitely proved).

/

But when she's thirteen, she starts to realize how attractive Scorpius actually is, with his platinum hair and greygrey eyes like a storm.

She's find herself flushing at the sight of him, though thankfully she's never as red as her hair. She's more sarcastic around him, but also more giggly, which doesn't make sense to her at all.

(As smart as she is, Rose was never known for making the best decisions.)

They're _only_ friends. Nothing more, she reassures herself.

/

By fifth year, Rose finds herself having this odd feeling when other girls flirt with him that she's sure is just protectiveness and not jealousy. She obviously doesn't have any pent up feelings for bloody Malfoy, who just happens to have a confidence that's rather sexy and a charisma that's oh-so-attractive. She tries to push these thoughts out of her head - she's his best friend and best friend _only. _She's not looking to become another Teddy the best-friends-falling-love-thing that happens frequently in those Muggle romances she reads? Not for her.

Yet she finds its infuriating how other girls giggle and bat their eyelashes at him and he actually _smiles. _(She's quite sure it's a fake one. Quite sure – she's seen his real smiles before, of course.) He actually flirts back with those stupid, giggling, girls.

"_Oh, no, I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous?"_

Besides, even if she did like Scorpius (which she _doesn't_, thank you very much), he wouldn't like her back, not when there are other (prettier) girls.

/

What she doesn't realize is that she, Rose Weasley, a storm of wildwild curls and electric blue eyes and a personality to match, is more than just other girls. She's too busy being in denial that she doesn't notice Scorpius's deliberate excuses to spend time with her _without _Albus mean something.

(She also doesn't realize that both of them are falling harder each day.)

/

It's on an impulse when she kisses Scorpius, during the summer before their seventh year – Rose was never known for making the wisest decisions, no matter how smart she is – and to her surprise, he kisses her back.

"So..." she says when they break apart, her blush almost as red as her hair.

"I guess it all changes now, doesn't it?" he replies, a smile, no, not a smirk, but a smile, on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had fun writing this. :) No favorites without reviewing, please and thank you!**


End file.
